


One Shots [Narry]

by UniicornNarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Liam - Freeform, M/M, Narry - Freeform, One Shot Collection, and some other relationships, harry - Freeform, louis - Freeform, narry storan - Freeform, niall - Freeform, one shots, there's only narry though, whatever, zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniicornNarry/pseuds/UniicornNarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just all my Narry one shots from Wattpad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is just a small cute Drabble, hope you enjoy it ^.^

Niall's POV

"I hope you all enjoyed this concert, I surely enjoyed it and we hope to see you soon once again! Here's What makes you beautiful!'' I shout excitingly into the microphone and then the music starts and the screams get louder as I run to my band mates.

It is incredible, isn't it? We get this huge chance and then one day were suddenly in a band and just a little bit later, we're on our first own tour. Now, we're on our second tour and it's an amazing feeling.

Even though I don't have Harry with me and that makes me feel down instantly, I haven't seen him in almost one year now, but I know he's doing all right there and I do feel sad but it's for a good reason he's away.

What makes you beautiful is nearing the end and were all going to the middle of the stage together to say a last goodbye and wave at the fans before going backstage for the two needed free days before going to next city.

Suddenly, the screams gets louder and I chuckle, shrugging. I haven't heard a crowd this loud ever in my whole life and let me tell you, it's loud here right now. I glance at Liam, seeing a large smile getting on this face and the song ends.

''Left'' Zayn whisper in my ear just a second after the song ended and I look to my left confused, but then I cover my face, tears already pouring out from my eyes and I can feel the three guys telling me it's okay and rubbing my back.

''Oh my god'' I whisper and run the quickest I've ever even think existed. I wrap my legs and arms around the body, sobbing into the soft and familiar neck I've missed so much. He's here, I'm not imagining it. He's really here with me in his arms.

''Shh, it's okay'' He whisper and tighten his arms around my waist, bringing me even closer than I think is possible right now. The screams are still loud, loud as ever but I can't even bring myself to care as I sob into Harry's neck happily.

''You're here'' I whisper through my tears and Harry nod, whispering that he's not going anywhere making me cry even more.

''Let's get off stage, beau'' Harry whisper, hugging me tighter to his chest and I squeeze my eyes shut, shaking my head and Harry gets the sign that I don't want him putting me down right now.

I can still hear the screams as we get backstage and I can hear everyone cheer that Harry's back. I can hear the boys asking Harry one million questions in a second and I can hear Paul asking everyone if we could get a minute but I don't care, what I care about that I'm in his arms after 11 months and 25 days.

''I've missed you so much'' I whimper and bring my face up to Harry's, kissing him deeply and ignoring the cat calls. I actually enjoy the catcalls, I haven't heard them in ages and what the fuck happened to this boys lips?!

I wrap my arms and legs around Harry tighter and continue kissing him as he runs his huge hands on my back and down to my bum, squeezing lightly and that's when I hear a door close making me mentally cheer in excitement as Harry brings us over to the sofa in the corner of the room.

''I've missed you, so much, god!'' Harry moan as I slip my tongue into his mouth and I can't help but sigh in happiness as Harry and I separate from each other's lips. I bring my face back a bit from his and feel tears running down my cheeks as I look at him again for the second time.

''Why are you crying, aren't you happy to see me?'' Harry chuckles, brushing my tears away but I can see tears in his eyes as well. I sniffle but laugh and touch his forehead with mine.

''You're here'' I whisper, bringing my hands up and putting them on his cheeks. They're so soft, just like they were before he went off to the military once again.

''I'm here'' He whispers and I can't help but smile trough my tears. 

He's back.


	2. VidCon 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or when Niall and Harry are in love and are in the YouTube community.

Harry's POV

"Hello, what's up you guys? Chelsea Briggs here coming from VidCon 2014 joined here by the one and only Harry Styles!" Chelsea say excitingly and I can't help but smile as the fans scream. I smile over at them and give them a few waves before turning to Chelsea again with a smile.

"Hi guys, it's so amazing to be here again" I say, excitement coming from myself as well. 

"How are you, how you've been since we saw each other last time?" Chelsea say with a bright smile and I chuckle, leaning a bit forward on the sofa.

"Well, it's really hot here and I'm really tired but I'm still so happy. You guys are just so amazing, thank you! But I will most likely be so tired and just watch Netflix when I get home in my flat" I say, smiling over at the crowd and waving at them. 

"So what's been your favourite thing here on VidCon this year?" Chelsea ask, turning more towards me and I do the same. I think over it, should I say go and meet the fans with Niall? 

"Erm.. it was probably yesterday when I met like a bunch of fans with Niall. We were just talking with them all and it's so amazing that they actually even just looked at us. It's just so amazing that they're watching my videos" I say, chuckling how loud the fans got at the mention of Niall.

"Ah, yes. I heard a bunch of rumours that you two were coming from the pool with Zoe, Tanya and Marcus and were off to the hotel room.. together" Chelsea say and I laugh with a bright blush on my cheeks as catcalls are heard, I think I even heard Joe shout get the D or something.

"No, we were all hanging out together after that. We went to go out and eat some dinner than we all just hang out in my room" I say honestly, then chuckling with a bright smile on my face. I didn't lie much, especially not to my viewers as well.

"Ah, but, while we're talking about Niall. From 1 to 10, how proud are you of his album coming out?" Chelsea ask and I can't help but just keep grinning as she asks more questions about Niall.

"10, absolutely. I think he deserves it, he just have this talent and he's such a amazing singer and song writer. I actually got to hear a few of the songs already, but he doesn't want me to hear the entire album just yet" I say, chuckling how the fans cheer in agreement.

"Well, that's amazing. There is rumours, again, about you helping Niall with a few songs.. maybe specifically a few love songs?" Chelsea say with a teasing smile, the crowd scream and I just hide my face with my arm as I blush more than I've ever done, really.

"Oh my god, stop it" I whine making Chelsea laugh loudly with the others around. It isn't that I'm embarrassed, no, it's just that every single damn time someone mention Niall, I start blushing like crazy and I also smile that it's hurting my cheeks in the end.

"Okay, okay, I think we have tortured you enough now" Chelsea say, laughing but she rubs my back gently and I know it's one of her gestures to ask me if that was too far. I stop hiding, smiling over at her reassuringly.

"As we all know.. you're a singer, can we see a future with you and someone collaborating a song together?" Chelsea say. I told her the news that I would do a collab with Niall very, very soon.

"Well, yeah. I'm not going to say who it is.. but, it's a bit different and, it's sooner than you think" I say, smirking over at the crowd as they start shouting different names, Niall being one of them.

"You've probably done it and it is absolutely hilarious" I say, smiling over at them. Chelsea continue asking random questions, from what other videos that I have planned through the year and some other stuff as well. 

"So, we're going to play a game. I know you've played probably a billion times but I hope it will be fun for you. We're going to play, Who's most likely to, is that okay with you?" Chelsea say, and yeah, I've played it a lot this VidCon but it's just as fun every time.

"Of course it is, is it just us two or.. ?" I ask, confused. I know Chelsea, but I don't know her that well to know who spend the longest time in the bathroom. 

"Sorry to brake the news Harry, but you'll have to bring a friend on stage. Whoever you want" Chelsea say, smiling teasingly at me making me laugh at her. I mumble a of course and peak at the backstage area. Should I or should I not?

"Can Niall come over?" I ask in the mic and Chelsea grins the biggest I've ever seen and nod eagerly making me laugh at her as the crowd cheers. Niall comes out on stage, smiling over at me and then he hugs Chelsea quickly and she ask how he is just as quick but makes it seem not that rushed.

"Okay, who is most likely to get fired from McDonald's?" Chelsea ask and as soon as she says it, I am pointing at him and he's even pointing on himself making me laugh with him. 

"Niall would get fired because he's would seriously take all the food and eat it. Like, you can't have food in front of you and then Niall beside you because in the end you're without food anyway" I say, making Niall laugh. God, his laugh is to die for.

"It's true, I would totally get kicked out maybe an hour later when they realize that I ate like everything" Niall say making me grin at him. 

"Who is most likely to fall asleep in public?" Chelsea ask and Niall points at me. I want to point at Niall, but I really know it's actually me and not him. I point at myself with a shrug and a small laugh.

"Harry just falls asleep everywhere. Just before this interview, we were sitting backstage with Joe and Jim and he just fell asleep on me" Niall say making me blush and hit him on the arm, but softly because I really don't want to hurt him.

"Yes, the picture Alfie put on Instagram, can we get the picture on the screen here?" Chelsea ask and I blush even more. I playfully glare at Niall, making him laugh and pull me over to him so my head was resting against his chest and I relaxed.

I look at the picture. Niall and I were sitting on the small sofa. My legs are over his and I have my face right under his chin. I have my arms loosely around his torso and his arm is around my shoulder and the other arm is around my waist.

The crowd interrupt in coos making me blush even more as Niall hugs me tighter. I can't help but just relax against him though, it just feels so right to be in his arms all the time. Of course, I already knew all this years ago and now everyone does as well.

"The next one then, who is most likely to be late?" I furrow my eyebrows, thinking hard about the question Chelsea just asked. 

"Actually, we're both pretty good at making it in time. It maybe happened that one of us slept past noon when you're supposed to have a meeting in like 5 minutes and it's over an hour ride" Niall say and I nod as a agreement.

"Yeah, it's usually like Alfie or Marcus who's always late but we're usually never late" I say, Chelsea nodding as a approval of the answer.

"Who is most likely to sit in front of the TV?" Chelsea asks and Niall laugh making me smile instantly. Can he just stop?

"It's actually me. This little Princess here can't take losing on FIFA so I'm always calling Casper or maybe Marcus to come and play with me" Niall say making me whine. He didn't need to call me a princess in front of everyone.. literally the whole world will be able to see this. 

We continue like that for a good amount of time before the time is out and were saying goodbye to Chelsea and then were backstage once again laughing about the fan who screamed on top of her lungs that I have an sexy arse and Niall should fuck it. Meh.. whatever.

"Good interview, lads" Joe say, clapping Niall on the back and was going to clap me on the back too, but he does it so hard you get a fucking bruise after it, and I duck away just in time making Niall and Joe laugh.

"You did great, babe" Niall say as soon as we're back in our hotel room after a pretty short day for being VidCon, but we are after all filming a video so we really need our time because it's like one hour bloopers when we film together. 

"Thanks" I smile happily at Niall and kiss his cheek quickly before starting on the lighting already. We already have everything ready, we just bought everything we needed yesterday because we knew it would take a while for us to make the actual video.

"So, how should I start?" I ask after 30 minutes of working on the lights, fixing the camera and the microphone and me and Niall freshen up a bit too.

"I think you should just jump in, while I'm still standing here, and then do your thing. Should we just go with the flow or..?" Niall ask and I nod, placing my lips on his. It's kind of a thing we do, every time we do videos together, we always kiss each other before starting.

"Hmm.. you taste like strawberries" Niall say, smiling against my lips and wrap his arms around my waist, bringing me closer to him as he licks my lower lip. I moan against his mouth and was about to wrap my arms around his neck but pull away.

"We need to film this, and for the record, I are strawberries to both breakfast and lunch" I say, pecking Niall quickly on the lips making him smile. We start filming and I make my usual hi and all that stuff.

Through the video, we both can't stop laughing about how ridiculous we sound. We both sing songs together, some very old but also like the ones that came out just this mouth and whatsoever. 

I was having a blast, really. It just makes me so damn happy when I'm with Niall and that I can make him smile that big and just make him happy. But also, that we're just as comfortable doing videos as we were when we first met. 

"I love you" Niall sings and he sounds really drunk but it's really the helium that's working on him. I laugh and wrap my arms around Niall's neck as he wraps his arms tightly around my waist.

"I love you, too" I sang which makes Niall laugh loudly and then dropping a sweet kiss on my lips. Goodness, his fucking lips are like heaven and unicorns!

"Good to hear, Mr. Styles" Niall mumbles against my lips but I know the camera got that and we will definitely be able to hear that later on, not that I mind really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proof read this by the way, tell me if there's any mistakes. 
> 
> Leave kudos, comment and bookmark!!
> 
> Stay happy, xxx


	3. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Harry have given the world clues over a year and they finally come out.

Harry's POV

It all just started when we looked at each other a little too much when we decided, looking at each other won't harm anyone. 

I don't know though, it got way to over all the things we were supposed to keep a secret. Like looking at each other and then almost fucking kissing is two complete different things. Not that I give a fuck anymore, but then we both did.

But I'm happy we did all those things, it gave the world clues. Well, me saying that I would do Niall was probably the worst thing I guess, even though it's far from bad and I actually do enjoy doing Niall, thank you very much.

But as I said, I'm happy we did do it without deciding because deciding would take so much thinking through and if we taught through that, it wouldn't even happen in the future I think. We both just over think everything when it comes to being in a relationship with each other.

"Mate, by the looks on your forehead, you'll get wrinkles soon enough" Zayn say and I jump at his voice. He's being so gentle sometimes, you just want to squeeze him to death until Louis comes along and help him out. 

"What are you thinking about, though?" Zayn ask, turning more towards me than the TV which still has !E news playing. I sigh and look down at my hands. I know I can trust the boys with this and this is Zayn were talking about, the freaking softy.

"W-well.. you know how Niall and I have been giving hints to the world over an year now?" I say in a quiet and totally not the voice I probably would use but this topic is so sensitive I sometimes don't even want to think about it. 

"Yeah, what about it?" Zayn ask and if I didn't look into his eyes, I would probably not said it but honestly, you can't just not tell Zayn what's bothering you when you look into his eyes. I sigh before looking down again.

"I just want to make it official you know. I know there's already so many fans believing we're together, but I want the world to know that he's mine and I'm his" I whisper, playing with the end of Niall's shirt.

"And? What's stopping you then? If you feel like you're ready and just don't wanna keep it a secret anymore, go on like you do inside without the screaming fans and flashing lights" Zayn say, chuckling at the end and I want it to be so simple as he says, but it just feels like it's not that simple.

"I know. But, there's a lot of people still hating so much on gay people and it just feels like we're going to ruin the band if we come out" I confess and as soon as I'm done, Zayn's laughing loudly at me. I look at him like his crazy, I thought he wouldn't laugh?

"Bro, it's 2014, not 2012 anymore. Of course it's still homophobic people out there, it'll always be like that. But, man, there is girls that honestly are obsessed with gay people. So, you will definitely not ruin that band, you two will probably make the band even more popular than it is" Zayn say and smirk.

"Besides, it's been a year and what, three months since-" I cut Zayn off before he got to the end of it. 

"It's actually four and a half month, a year and four and a half months" I say, smiling sheepishly at him with a shrug of my shoulders. Zayn rolls his eyes before continuing what he was going to say from the start.

"Whatever, it's been a long time. We all came out with out girlfriends really early, I came out with Perrie just three months after being together. The point is, you love each other and no one else should matter. If you want to be able to live like you do on the inside, then come out" Zayn say and then claps me on the shoulder before leaving, probably finding Louis to make another prank.

Zayn's a smart person and I do know he's right. He's always right with those things, he isn't the one to just say something and not meaning anything, he's the one who's telling the truth all the time. 

It's just that it will be so hard and I really don't want Niall hurt at all. If he gets hurt over that, how much of a douche boyfriend would I be if I said, 'hey, let's come out' and he will be hurt over it?

"And you have the thinking face on, should I leave or just stay here?" I hear a beautiful voice beside me. I turn to look at Niall, laughing at the same time because I know well that he's only joking and he knows me as well and sometimes, I just want to be alone a little.

"Everyone keeps saying that" I say, scooting closer to Niall and he lift his arm in a gesturing way to let me cuddle with him. I place my head against his chest, smiling up at him as he starts massaging my scalp softly.

"Well, what are you thinking about then, babe?" Niall asks and I smile, cuddling closer to him. It's a really hard decision, but if he says no, I'll just wait. I can't exactly force him into something he doesn't want to just yet. Just go for it, Harold.

"I was just thinking.. you know we have been giving like clues to the world about us, right?" Harry asks for conformation even though he knows Niall knows probably more than him.

"Right" Niall say, and I glance at him and see him frowning and looking down at me and I look down as well. I start playing with Niall's finger and it's a habit I have if I'm bored or if I'm nervous and of course Niall knows this.

"Well, I was thinking we could like make it official.. that we're actually a couple, for the world then" I say and I stop breathing for a second, so god damn nervous about this. It's really hard to ask Niall this because I know he has "friends" that really didn't like us together, or Niall together with any boy.

"You sure about this?" Niall asks and I furrow my eyebrows before sitting up straight next to him, taking his hands in mine. Niall squeezes back and I know he's not mad or anything, just genuinely asking me.

"Well, yeah. I've taught a lot about it and Zayn even talked to me just before you got in here and said I should do it" I say in a quiet voice and I know Niall's thinking when it gets completely quiet except the TV that has The Kardashians on now. 

"Well, if you want to, then we'll come out I guess" Niall say and smile at me while my nervous smile turns into a deep frown. If you want to? I thought it needs two people to be in a relationship, not you or me, but we.

"Wait a minute, I asked if you wanted it, not only me. Are you sure you want it, if you don't, then I'll wait. You don't need to do it if you really don't want to, Ni" I say, getting closer to him and squeezing his hands harder in mine. 

Niall smiles at me, pushing me a bit away from him and place himself on my lap, my arms automatically going around his waist. Niall brings his face closer, placing his lips on mine in a sweet kiss making me smile.

We kiss each other for a while. Just small and gentle pecks against each others lips and these kisses are like a confirmation that yes, he wants this. As I said, we know each other very well. Niall pulls away with a small smile on his face.

"Of course I want to Harry, you know I would tell you if there's something I wouldn't want to do it. As long as you love me and I love you, I'll be okay with almost everything we do" Niall say and I squeal, hugging him tightly against my chest. 

"Wait.. almost everything?" I ask, confused. Of course, we're not going to do exactly what we do inside this house but almost everything means.. ?

"We're not doing a sex tape, Harold" Niall say teasingly and I laugh loudly, bringing him impossibly closer to me and peck his lips over and over again with a grin on my lips making it pretty impossible to kiss him.

 

"How should we do it though? We can't exactly just shout that we shag to a camera and then post it" I say and Niall laughs and I can see the other boys cracking up in the corner of my eyes. I smile proudly, for once, I made a good joke.

"Actually when you think of it.. why don't we?" Niall ask and this time it's me laughing at him. Niall smile, kissing my cheek quickly and I smile at him.

"No, but honestly, I think we're just going to go with the flow. We already go on all kind of dates, so we can't start with that. We already started to make other people suspicious and we maybe can just start to hold hands and then confirm if they ask" Niall suggest and I grin.

"This is why you're my boyfriend, you're so smart" I say, pinching his cheeks and he laughs but there's still a blush on both of his cheeks. 

"Thanks Haz, I feel really loved now" Niall say and I laugh half heartily before kissing him, ignoring the protest from the three squirrels on the other sofa. Niall though, he just smirks into the kiss and brings me closer and onto his lap. 

"I love you" I whisper against his lips, definitely hearing Liam squealing out as I whisper against Niall's lips. I swear, there is not a bigger Narry fan than Liam, he's literally squealing at everything we do, except kissing which he does not enjoy for some reason.

"I love you, too" Niall whisper, bringing his hands to my hips, one of them being on my bum though. We have this thing when we know the guys are really irritated by us, that we go a bit too far in front of them. His hand on my arse is one of the things they think is too far apparently. 

 

"Ready to go?" Liam ask, clapping me on the back a bit too hard and I groan, but nod as well as a yes. One thing you learn when you spend time with Liam, always answer to his questions or he will tickle you to death because he's too nice to slap you like Louis.

"Yeah, are the other boys already in the car?" I ask, following Liam outside our house. It's funny how we just decided to have a house here in LA from nowhere to share every time we're here. I'm often here, Niall as well but he's been here secretly. He's good at hiding what he's doing.

"Yeah, let's go!" Liam say and jump excitingly while I smile nervously. It's the Teens Choice Awards today and we're getting interviewed on the red carpet and Niall and I will probably be asked about or relationship now.

We've been holding hands a few times and we even went on a date but it's only been like a week since we decided to come out and so far, everyone's taking it pretty well. We haven't kissed though, it'll maybe happen today, maybe not.

"Hi" I say, pecking Niall quickly on the lips even though I just saw him a few minutes ago before we were going outside to leave the house. Niall say a small hi back, taking my hand in his and he let them rest against his left thigh.

Through the whole ride, we act just as always. Joking around with each other, making each other feel uncomfortable and the other boys even said that we had nothing to worry about to me and Niall which we were both really thankful for. We gave them all a kiss on the cheek, of course with protests.

"Let's do this" Niall whisper in my ear and I nod, turning to look at him with a small smile. I say I love you to him and then kiss his lips, jumping out of the car just as Zayn does and he grins at me before saying it's crazy we're here, again.

We all pose for pictures together and just to make it even more obvious, I place my hand on Niall's back, leading the way. He turns around and smiles at me before turning around again. We do interviews, two actually and one of them were with all five of us. 

"Did they ask you about us?" Niall whisper in my ear, hand on my thigh. The show hasn't started yet, it's like a few minutes left until they go live. 

"Yeah, they asked if we had a relationship going on and I just said that we've been dating for over an year now and that's about it" I whisper back, kissing the back of his ear gently before pulling away a bit.

"Good, babe! What was the reaction?" Niall asks and we start talking about how she squealed like she was Liam number 2 and continued talking a bit about how we would act now. Of course, we wouldn't snog but we both said holding hands is probably enough because we don't want to be too touchy with each other.

Through the show, Niall kept his hand on my thigh except when we won and we all hugged each other as we always do, no matter how many years it's been, we always group hug like we were back in 2010.

 

"Braking news! Niall Horan and Harry Styles in a relationship, find out more about the couple after the brake" Guiliana say and I scream to Niall that he needs to come as fast as possible. Niall runs down and sigh in relief I guess?

"Don't scare me like that" Niall say and I smile gently over to him and soon enough, all the boys and I are waiting for the brake to end so we could hear what !E news has to say. We could obviously just listen to something else, but we're all secretly !E news fans. But shh, don't tell anyone.

"Do you think it's good?" I ask, nervously playing with Niall's finger as I've said, a habit. Niall squeezes my hand in his reassuringly, kissing my temple so gently I barely felt it. 

"Of course it is, they've been talking so much about you two through the whole year, guys. They're even worse than Liam sometimes" Louis say and Liam shouts a loud hey before hitting Louis in the back of his head.

"Shh, it's starting again!" Zayn shout and we all turn our heads over to the TV and we all go quiet, me squeezing Niall's hand so hard. 

"Harry Styles confirmed his and Niall's relationship at the Teens Choice Awards here in LA. He said that they've been together over an year and they felt like they were ready" The voice say and I nervously bite my lip.

"The fans have responded good to them and as well made #WeAreProudOfNarry trend worldwide. There hasn't been much contact with Niall and Harry, or their band mates, but Niall posted a picture of his boyfriend with the caption 'Luckiest guy in the world <3' on Instagram just yesterday" The voice say again and show the picture Niall put up on Instagram

"Okay, so this is the one think Guiliana have been excited about the whole day" Terrance say and I smile gently before refocusing on what they're about to say.

"No, I just want to point out, that this is probably the one time the world's been actually exploding. So many fans reacted so good on this and I think it was really brave of them to do this" Guiliana explain and I grin widely, happy with the reaction.

"Jason, you met them at the TCA, right?" Kristin say and Jason nod with a smile on his face. Don't judge me for knowing all the names, I'm a fan, back off.

"Yeah, they weren't that affectionate, they were holding hands but not that much more when they were talking with someone. You could really see that they were happy about it and you could see Zayn, Louis and Liam being just as happy" Jason say and I can see Niall grinning in the corner of my eye.

"As Jason said, they weren't that touchy with each other in front of other people while talking, but throughout the show, they kept whispering to each other and we do actually have a picture of them kissing" Kristin say and my eyes widen while Niall start whining no over and over again.

"I though no one saw that" I say and point at the picture that goes up just behind them while the girls coo at the picture. Niall hide his face against my shoulder as the boys start laughing loudly. I sigh. Whatever, it at least wasn't a sex tape.

"I think they're really cute together, and that's coming from me!" Terrance say and I smile as they go into the next topic which isn't that surprising at all (it's the Kardashians again.)

"Let's go up to the room" I say, not in a sexual way though, sorry no sex scene for you. Niall smiles and nod then runs up the stairs with me behind him, ignoring the annoying cat calls from our annoying friends. 

"Can I post a picture now, you wouldn't let me until we watched !E" I say, pouting at Niall who jump on the bed. Niall nods with a smile, sitting up so I can sit next to him. I smile and take my phone out, going into the Twitter app and sit next to Niall, pecking him on his lips quickly.

"I'll just take a picture of me kissing your cheek, all right?" I say and Niall nod before smiling brightly at the camera. I laugh and kiss his cheek sloppily, making him laugh. I peck his cheek one more time before looking at the picture.

You can clearly tell it isn't forced. We're both laughing, but it's a cute picture nonetheless. Niall crawl behind me and wrap his legs and arms around me, placing his chin on my shoulder as I post the picture and caption.

Harry Styles  
Harry_Styles

Just watched @ENews with this little cutie @NiallOffical

"Perfect" Niall whisper in my ear, kissing my neck with gentle pecks. I smile and give him more space to kiss which he gladly takes advantage of making me feel like the luckiest guy in the world. I let out a moan as he sucks lightly on my sweet spot.

Yep, definitely the luckiest guy in the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do prompts so send them in! On my Tumblr or Wattpad, doesn't matter!
> 
> Vote, comment and bookmark this one shot book guys! <3
> 
> Stay happy, xxx


	4. Events and jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt of Emilie, thank you for the prompt, love xxxxx
> 
> Can you do a cute jealous Niall ? Niall is jealous of some event Harry has to go to with Louis and Harry comforts him - just some cute and fluffy Narry?

"Why do you need to go?" Niall ask, or more like whine in jealousy. Harry sigh, annoyed that his boyfriend is still whining about this. Harry really tries making his boyfriend more satisfied, but Niall can barely be satisfied anymore and it's going on his nerves. 

"Niall, how many fucking times do I have to tell you? I need to go, end of discussion!" Harry say, not exactly yelling but it's in a loud and annoyed voice. Niall knows that he should just shut up now anyway.

Niall sighs, he just wants a cuddle with his boyfriend but no, of course not because Louis The Cock block Tomlinson needs to suggest every single damn event to Harry. Like, he can go and ask Liam, or Zayn or even Paul, but of course it has to be my Harry.

And if you asked Niall if he was jealous, he would say what the heck are you talking about, I'm not jealous at all! and then just walk away while singing a made up song.

Has the guy even tried asking someone else? Niall thought for himself as he watch Harry put on his button on shirt and then goes into their shared bathroom, probably to fix his hair or something else.

Fine, if Harold fat arse can't spend one day of their very short brakes because he need to go to a stupid event with the worlds biggest cock block, he can go. I am going to eat food and watch movies without Harry. Niall once again thought to himself.

Niall walk out from the room, or most likely step on the floor like a giant bear would be walking, and go into the kitchen to make himself some food. 

"I don't need Harry's stupid cuddles or his too amazing food that makes me fat, no, I don't need Harold" Niall say as he takes out the chicken he ate by himself yesterday because yes, Harry was out with friends yesterday as well.

"This is why you don't date a too social person because they can't fucking take time to their own boyfriend who is extremely sexy and very horny" Niall say once again, to himself. Niall start warming the food just as Harry's steps out from the bathroom.

Harry can hear Niall talk to himself again and sigh. That only means one thing, Niall is upset with him and that makes Harry upset. Niall is never angry at Harry, he's upset and it's exactly the same when you've done something stupid and your parents say they aren't angry, but disappointed. 

Harry runs a hand through his perfectly styles but too long hair and sigh once again. He can't help he likes to be with other people than just being trapped inside all the time. Of course, he can be with Niall and just cuddle with him for a whole day but he needs to get out and do something.

Harry start walking down the stairs, still hearing Niall talk to himself about how his sexy arse can go and fuck himself for the rest of the year and Harry giggles as he steps inside the kitchen, seeing Niall heating up food with crossed arms and a pout on his lips.

"Are you angry again?" Harry ask, or more like sigh out as Niall looks at him. He already knows the answer, but he just wants to talk to Niall just a little before he's out with Louis for the rest of the day.

Niall continue to look at Harry for a good two minutes before turning completely around which only means one thing, he's giving me the cold shoulder, great Harry think and roll his eyes. 

"C'mon, Niall. The cold shoulder, really?" Harry ask and chuckle to try to make it a lot less tense. Niall has given him the cold shoulder two other times and it took him two minutes to go back to talking and kissing Harry. Now, it's already been almost five minutes.

"Really, Ni? You're honestly going with this childish move?" Harry ask once again just as Niall's food is done and Niall starts moving to get him one plate and all the other things before brushing past Harry like he didn't even see Harry.

Harry stand there for a second before frowning. He doesn't like that Niall ignore him at all because it honestly hurts. Niall always pass him with a kiss on the cheek or giving Harry's hand a quick squeeze but he didn't even look at Harry and it hurts.

"You know what Niall, I'm going to have fun without you tonight and you can keep ignoring me" Harry shout so Niall can hear but the only respond he gets is the TV going on and Harry sigh deeply before taking his wallet and phone before going outside and wave to a waiting Louis.

"Stupid boyfriend. This is why everyone should stay single and not even try dating because it only makes you upset all the time" Niall mutter to himself and look at the now empty plate. Harry's been gone for a good one and a half hour and the whole time, he's been talking to himself.

"You know what, I am going to call someone and ask them to come here and not give a fuck about Harry for the rest of the night. He can even go and fuck Louis.. wait, no, he can only fuck me.. whatever" Niall say to himself and pick up his phone.

And Niall really tried calling everyone, but everyone was busy or not even picking up so Niall gave up after 20 minutes of calling literally everyone that lives near him and he's close to. Niall sigh and look at the TV, seeing Harry's favourite movie playing.

"Why can't he just be home and cuddle with me?" Niall ask himself sadly and then lay down on the sofa, hugging the pillow that smells like Harry close to himself as he continue to watch the movie all alone and sad. 

"Harry, go home mate, I don't even want you here when you're this sad. It wasn't even a fight, right? So, he shouldn't be mad at you" Louis say and Harry sigh. He knows Louis is right, but he just feel like Niall is going to keep ignoring him.

"Just go home, mate. Here, take my car and I'll just pick it up tomorrow" Louis say and give Harry his car keys before walking of somewhere through the hall. Harry goes over to Louis car with a smile this time because he's sure Niall's going to be happy to see him.

Through the ride, Harry was thinking of ways to spend more time with Niall and he actually came up with a lot and later he just wanted to punch himself because he realized he barely spend time with Niall.

When Harry comes home, Niall is sleeping on the sofa with his shirt and it only makes him smile. He doesn't want to wake the beautiful boy just yet so he goes to their room and change to more comfy clothes before going down to the living room, bending down next to Niall's body on the sofa.

"Ni, baby, wake up" Harry whisper and brush Niall's blonde hair away from his forehead softly. He then place tiny kisses along Niall's face to wake him up.

"Harry?" Niall whisper in a croaky voice making Harry smile because just loves Niall's morning voice.

"Hi, baby. I decided to come home and be with you the whole evening" Harry whisper and kiss Niall's nose sweetly before going back to brushing his hand through Niall's soft hair. Niall give Harry a lazy smile and make room for Harry on the sofa.

"Hmm, can we cuddle?" Niall ask in a whisper and Harry's so happy Niall isn't mad or still giving him the cold shoulder like he did when he left to go with Louis to the stupid event.

"Of course, everything for my baby" Harry mumble and kiss Niall's head before standing up and taking the soft blanket on the opposite armrest and then laying down beside Niall on the sofa with a smile as Niall cuddles close to him.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you" Niall mumble in Harry's neck making Harry sigh. He feels like an idiot because he didn't realize Niall only wanted to have a NiallandHarry day. Harry brings Niall's face up, giving his lips a small kiss.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, but I'm sorry though. For not being here for your amazing cuddles and kisses, angle" Harry say softly and Niall smile at him before cuddling even closer.

"Nothing to be sorry about, you're here now" Niall mumble and press small kisses all over Harry's neck before finally giving Harry a lustful kiss because Niall is too horny to resist.

Yeah, I'm here now, Harry thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about the third persons POV?
> 
> It was a little harder to write for me but it worked and it wasn't a complete disaster really. Anyway..
> 
> Vote, comment and bookmark, pretty please :))
> 
> Stay happy xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Vote, comment and bookmark! Also, you can of course send in requests, either on my Wattpad (AmeliaUnicorn) or my tumblr (amelialovesnarry)
> 
> Stay happy, xxx


End file.
